


Shipping

by papapapuffy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Intercrural Sex, One Shot, PWP, Prologue, Vaginal Sex, monokid is a voyeur, pregame personality, sex without love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papapapuffy/pseuds/papapapuffy
Summary: Akamatsu and Saihara were stuck in the same locker...Pregame personalities to somewhat justify their actions.





	Shipping

Disclaimer: not mine

 

Saihara's eyes fluttered opened. He groaned and looked around trying to get his eyes to focus. It was dark and cramped yet his arms were wrapped around something soft. The unique scent of perfume hit his nose. It was easy to figure out where he was. With the crappy year of high school bullying he was no stranger to being shoved in a locker.

The four slits provided the only bit of light and ventilation. He looked at the figure in front of him. This was, however, the first time he was shoved in a locker with someone else. And a female no less! The light illuminated their golden locks. The girl's eye were still closed indicated she wasn't aware of the situation yet. His eyes trailed down over her voluptuous figure. Her beasts took up most of the room. This girl didn't look like the type to be shoved in a locker. If anything she looked like the type to scratch your eyes out with finely painted nails.

So this is what's it's like to be close to a female? Much better than any of his wet dreams.

Saihara felt his groin twitch. Unconsciously his arms tightened around her shifting her weight so it rested more against his chest instead of the side of the locker. A new scent hit his sense of smell when her head lolled towards him. The aroma of wild cherry blossoms. He knew this particular product; it was Ichikami herbal shampoo. The scent was so much better coming from a girl then it was from smelling shampoo bottles in the supermarket. If he would have know he would have ever been so close to a girl in his life. He never would have wasted time sniffing all the feminine products on the shelf, ignoring countless laughs and sneers from the other costumers.

A light groan kicked him out of his thoughts. The girl was awakening. With a frown he unwrapped his arms and kept them at his side. Her hands raised to her eyes with a yawn. How endearing. The blonde began to move around the small space, immediately noticing how her personal space was being breached. Her eyes squinted in alert as well as trying to focus on his facial features.

"Hey, were are we?" Her voice was light but it carried the tone of distrust.

"In a locker..."

Apparently she didn't find him too funny as she glared. "Well, duh." She pressed her face towards the slits in the door looking out. "A classroom?" The shorter figure pressed against the lock trying to wiggling it open. She had absolutely no luck. "Why do you think we're here?"

The thought did briefly enter Saihara's mind. This wasn't his school. He was an easy target but it wasn't likely that kids from other school came to bully him. He wasn't worth the waste of their time. He glanced at the small opening something red catching his attention. He gasped and pressed forward to get a better look. "Hey!" The girl shouted as their bodies touched from the sudden movement. She didn't like him taking more room for himself.

Saihara felt disbelieve and glee. Was that barb wiring on the windows? Could this possible be Danganronpa?! It has only been about half a week since he filled out the application. Would they have responded so quickly? It must be them, after all no other school would have something so odd protecting the windows. Besides Danganronpa always took place in a school; anything else would be blasphemy. Saihara giggled.

"What's with that giddy face? Did you cum in your pants or something?" The girl asked pushing him into the corner and away from her. Why was he acting strange? As if remembering she was there he glanced towards her. Did this girl get pick for Danganronpa too? Was she a big fan like he was? 

"Hey, do you like Danganronpa?" He asked with childish excitement.

She raised an eyebrow. "I do."

"Look at the windows."

The moment she noticed the barbed wires her face broke out into happiness. "I was picked?!" Her facial expression was truly serene and innocent looking. To think that someone other them him could be this happy over a killing game. It made his cheeks flare up; he really was attracted to this woman. 

"What's your name and talent?" He asked getting her attention.

She gave him a great big cocky grin. "Akamatsu Kaede, the pianist who's going to win!" The bold declaration shocked him to his very core. His pants were getting a bit tight. Why was she so hot? He blushed and decided he wouldn't get in her way. He wanted to watch her win.

"And you?" She leaned against his chest and tilted her head back to see him. The motion shocked him as much as the fact a member of the opposite sex was taking interest in him.

"Saihara Shuichi, I put in for detective." Didn't mean he would get it though.

"Detective, huh?" She frowned as if deep in thought. The boy tensed up, he didn't want to be seen as her enemy.

"I won't get in your way or anything. It's nice that you really intend to win." He pulled the bill of his hat down. She turned around to face him fully; the action made her breast brush against him. Luckily she didn't seem to notice. However, she did lean into him trying to look under his hat and back at his face. Her breasts flattened against him; they were really amazing. It would be an even larger miracle if she doesn't brush up against his forming erection.

"Why did you join?" The question was innocent and the detective didn't hesitate to answer.

"Create a hard to solve murder and get punished."

"You don't even want to get away with it?"

"It's not that, I just wouldn't mind getting punished." It was extremely rare for a culprit to get away with murder anyway. It wasn't impossible but out of fifty two seasons it only happen a handful of times. Those few times were amazing; the remaining students were all dragged off to their different executions. All while the blackened laughed and cheered their victory. Really the only sure fire way to win was just to survive the massacres around you. "But I promise I won't ever target you."

Akamatsu chuckled. "Thanks, that means a lot." The pianist turned back to the door. "Let's get out of here, we need to check out the other competition." She place both hands against the door and pushed. The door didn't budge as her arms extended and she was push back into him. He shuddered at the sudden contact but it was ignored. She tried again angling her body so her calves muscles could be of some use. Saihara bit into his lip.

Really, she still hasn't noticed her backside rubbing against his prominent bulge?

"Why won't this door open?" She whined, her tired body relaxing into his. Her form tensed up. Ah, there it was, she noticed. From the corner of his averting gaze he could see a light blush on her cheeks. The musician didn't seem upset. Was she not going to say anything?

One of the best things about this besides the murders and the executions was the shipping. This season was rumored to have a love hotel in it. It got attention from all its fans. Especially the teenage group. The marketing team did their jobs; sex does sell. He particularly like the couples that got ripped apart by death. It made his heart pound with pain and excitement. It really made him feel alive. Shipping was a sure fire way to get people to like your character.

He slipped his arms around her waist loosely, so light she didn't notice. Or perhaps she didn't care? "Hey, Saihara?"

"Hm?"

"On the off chance I become a victim. Will you solve my case and send the blackened to their death?"

"I promise." She smiled and placed her hands on top of his. The boy took this as consent -she's agreeing to be shipped with him by the fans. He pressed his larger body against hers leaning down to kiss her neck. Her eyes fluttered shut and a light hum vibrated her throat. The smaller body shivered in his embrace feeling his teeth raked across her white flesh.

The boy kissed and sucked the same area making sure a mark would appear. A sense of pride flowed through him once the red hickey mark appeared on her pale skin. The instrumentalist pressed herself against his manhood egging him to hump. The boy exhaled a husky groan next to her ear.

One hand drifted up towards her covered breast. She squeaked and tilted her head back giving him more exposure to her jugular. He enjoyed the way her full breast fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. It was soft and exquisitely springy to fondle. No longer could he use a stress ball to imitate the feeling. The boy has even sunk so far as to buy a bag of marshmallows to squish. At least squishing a stress ball is normal, people would give him weird looks kneading marshmallows for no reason.

With his other hand he reached for his tight member to feel some relief. He rubbed himself through his pants. He buried his nose into her silky hair, inhaling deeply. His pants became too painful for him. Akamatsu heard the sound of unzipping from behind her. There was a bit more of rustling of clothes before she heard him sigh in relief.

His hand returned around her waist. It felt right to hold her; to be close to her. The amber haired woman blushed when she felt the skin of his member brush along the exposed skin of her thigh. She acutely noticed the wet patched on her skin left behind from his member. The chill it left behind felt lewd. She squeezed her thighs together trying to warm up the wet flesh. Saihara gasped at the sudden pleasure from his length.

He lurched forward between her warm thighs enjoying the slide. The sleuth nipped at her neck in an effort to keep quiet. With each hump he becomes slicker and hotter. The friction from her skin and her panties rub him in just the right way. The heat from her core made it even hotter against their production of thermal energy.

Akamatsu fully rested against the door. She gasped out and panted heavily but he really doubted she got any kind of real enjoyment from this. Even for a virgin like himself he found that unacceptable. He tried to angle himself in a way that rutting upwards would brush against her clit. The way his hardness stroked against her creamy thighs and covered slit seemed more improper and obscene then if they just romped around the proper way.

Saihara finished with shots of white. The pianist's forehead hit the looker in exhaustion as the boy behind her finally stop his jerking. The musician couldn't help but notice he was still half hard between her. The locker door finally popped opened. Neither had time to brace themselves as they fell to the ground.

The male recovered faster since the blonde took most of his impact. He got offer her quickly and looked at her. If it wasn't for her intense panting he would have question if she was alright. Her face was hiding in her arms and her backside was twitching in the air. Bent over, her skirt hit nothing from his olive eyes. A very noticeable dark sport made her pink panties stick to her neither lips like a second skin. The strands of white bliss he left behind ran down her supple inner thighs.

A jolt of pleasure shot through his penis again. He positioned himself right behind her moving her panties to the side. Her body accepted him without resistance allowing him to be fully sheathed.

Her head shot up and her body tensed. The musician was already over sensitive and she apparently didn't expect to be touched again after his orgasm. The golden haired girl felt her opening stretch to accommodate his length. Her entrance clenched and milked his hardness in a way he knew he had to hurry. He wouldn't last even with the previous orgasm. This was to make sure she got something out of there coupling. He reached around her to touch her clit. 

The extra pressure against the little bundle of nerves made her arms give out. The cool ground felt rather nice against her heated face. The detective ran a thumb at her nub alternating between pinching and flicking. Still sensitive from before the additional push was all she needed to feel her pinnacle. With the scream Akamatsu released. The sleuth knew he had accomplished his goal. Saihara followed after her, pulling out to spill on the ground.

The music lover clasped to the ground trying to avoid all contact with her receptive body. The boy tucked himself back into his pants and avoided looking at the woman by inspecting the room again. What was he suppose to do now? Wet dreams always ended before this part. Should he thank her? Briefly his mind wondered on how to imitate the feeling of her tight warm opening for later use.

After a few moments she felt stable enough to fix her underwear. She was even resourceful enough to use some large weeds as tissue to clean herself. After many more moments she attempted to get to her feet. She stumbled forward using a desk for support her body feeling rather numb. "Are you ready to meet the others?" She asked again pretending that nothing had happened.

Once addressed the boy finally gazed over at her with a silent nod. A hand reached for the door knob and it opened with a light squeak of the hinge. They stepped outside to see a scene more shocking then waking up inside a locker.

"I didn't want to interup- I mean, ah... Hell yeah! Found you bastards! Gah-hahaha!"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yay pregame personalities? This actually turned out differently then I originally thought it would go. I actually made Kaede more willing than I thought would happen. I thought for sure I would need a "slightly dubious" tag. I guess this was better. Since I like the idea of him being a pervert not a rapist. This also had more dialogue than I originally planned.
> 
> I did a lot of writing these past 2 days and I feel stupidly proud and accomplished because of it. I'll be uploading again soon this week.


End file.
